


Cuz Baby You're a Firework

by definetlynotahunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, dear god this is just cute, i wrote it in like 20 minutes, i wrote this for noangelsinthegarrison, slight crack, you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definetlynotahunter/pseuds/definetlynotahunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Fourth of July, and Team Free Will is gonna celebrate right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuz Baby You're a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of a tumblr prompt from noangelsinthegarrison I'm pretty proud of it.

Cuz Baby You're a Firework  
“Hey Cas, guess what tomorrow is?” Dean walked into Cas' bedroom and flopped onto the armchair in the corner.  
Cas looked up from his book, and cocked his head slightly to the side. “I'm unsure Dean. But did you know that, according to this book, people get upset when you point at them with a certain finger?” Cas frowned down at his fingers, putting them one by one, brow furrowing in frustration. “I don't get it, Dean.”  
“It's the middle one Cas, and don't do it in public unless you're upset with someone. But forget that. Tomorrow's the Fourth of July!”  
The tilted head and quizzical look returned. “Yes, and?”  
“Well, it's the day America was founded. It's a really big deal, and there's burgers and pie and fireworks. I don't remember celebrating since Sam was young.” He looked away, lost for a moment in the memory of his baby brother before the demon fucks and flying dicks showed up and fucked shit up. He shook his head lightly. “Anyways, we're gonna do it up right this year.”   
“All right Dean, whatever you feel is best.” Cas turned back to his book, ignoring the eyes still on him.  
Dean chuckled. “Don't forget to get to sleep at a reasonable time, Cas. Don't want you too tired to celebrate.”  
“Of course.”

 

“Sam, hurry your tall ass up!” Dean was leaning on Baby, Kevin and Cas already in the back seat.  
“All right, all right, Jesus, I couldn't find my wallet. Stop using my credit card for phone sex.” With a practiced move, the brothers slid into the front seats simultaneously, feeling a haunting sense of familiarity as Dean started the car and the car roared to life, propelling them out the garage doors, and they headed to the nearest town.  
“No, I don't want my alias on that shit.” Dean grinned, knowing it would piss off his brother.  
He was right. Sam smacked his arm. “Dude, sick.”  
Cas leaned forward, once again forgetting personal space, and his breath ghosted across Dean's neck, and he had to suppress a shudder. “Dean, what's 'phone sex'?”  
Dean glared at Sam, and Sam grinned his famous shit-eating grin. Dean sighed. “It's when you call a phone number and talk to someone and pretend you're having sex with each other.”  
Cas squinted and tilted his head. “People enjoy that?”  
“Immensely, if the noises I hear are any indication.” Kevin chimed in, laughing quietly to himself.   
Dean swerved a little bit, face going beet red. “Anyways, let's get some dinner, then we'll pick up a few snacks and head to the park.” Dean looked around a saw a small family-owned diner, and pulled into the driveway. “Here we are.”  
The four of them got out of the car and headed in, following the sign to grab menus and seat themselves. They sat in a booth, Sam and Kevin on one side, Dean and Cas on the other, Cas crowding Dean towards the wall. Dean ignored the looks Sam threw him and didn't tell the fallen angel to move.   
A pretty blonde youth came by and smiled at the quartet. “Howdy boys, what can I get y'all to drink?”  
“Water.”  
“Water.”  
“Sprite.” Cas had had a strange affinity for the clear pop ever since he had fallen.  
Dean looked her up and down and grinned. “Coke, unless I can get a tall glass of you dollface.”  
The girl smiled, amused, and headed back into the kitchen to fetch their drinks. Cas turned to look at Dean. “Dean, I do not understand. Her face was not that of a child's toy.”  
Dean sighed. “It's something you say when you think someone's pretty, Cas.”  
“Oh. Okay then.” Just then, the woman returned and administered their drinks.  
“Y'all ready to order?”  
Sam smiled up at her, sweet and saccharine as ever. “I'll have the Caesar salad, please.”  
Kevin frowned at the menu. “Fish and chips.”  
Dean looked over at Cas, who had never been to a restaurant with them and actually ordered, so Dean swooped in and saved the day. “A bacon cheeseburger for me, and another for him.”  
“It'll be out shortly boys.” She walked over to another couple and took their order.  
Cas turned to Dean. “I finished my book last night.”  
“What time?”  
“Umm, ten.”  
“Cas, what time?”  
“Three.”  
“Cas!” Dean turned to him. “You need more sleep than that to function!”  
“I'm fine Dean, really.”  
Dean was about to argue with him more, but then the waitress returned with their food. “All righty, let's dig in so we can get a good spot.”  
They all ate quickly, Cas making near pornographic noises over his burger, but making sure Dean knows his are better, and they pay and get into Baby, heading to a mini-mart just down the street. They run in, and Dean gets down to business. “Sam, Kev, sparklers, poppers, and drinks. Cas, we're on food duty.” The two ragtag little teams split up, and Dean immediately headed towards the pie display. Cas grabbed a basket and Dean put in an apple, a cherry, and after thinking a moment, a second apple. They then walked to the chips, grabbing a couple different kinds. “Should I get these veggie things for Sam?”  
“I think he would appreciate it.” So in they went. They strolled up the candy aisle, grabbing a few little bags of candy bars, and went up to the counter at the same time as Sam and Kevin, both laden with a number of 12-packs of pop, beer, and some water, as well as a few boxes Cas couldn't identify.   
The elderly cashier smirked good-naturedly at their haul and rung it all up, sending them outside with a “Have fun, boys.”  
Dean loaded their supplies into the truck, above the arsenal, and looked almost giddy as they got in and he broke a few laws getting to the park. By the time they got there, it was starting to get dark. They found a good location out in the relative open and laid out a few blankets, unloading their goodies and settling in.  
Dean and Cas were on one blanket, Sam and Kevin on another, with a blanket between them holding their food. Sam dug into the veggie chips with vigor, and Cas and Dean shared a glance. “Dean, I don't understand, why are we here again?”  
“You'll see. Here, check these out, these are the shit.” Dean leaned over Cas, grabbing a box of sparklers. Pulling his lighter out of his pocket, he pulled one out and handed it to Cas. “You ever seen one of these before?”  
“No, Dean.”  
“Well come here.” Dean stood up, pulling his angel – he had to stop thinking that – with him with ease. He lit the end of Cas' sparkler and it burst to life.  
“Dean, fire!” Cas held the thing away from his body and tried to put it out by swinging it around, only succeeding in painting the air with glowing lines.  
Dean laughed. “It's supposed to do that Cas. It looks cool and it's really fun.” He pulled out two more and took the used one from Cas, tossing it into the little bucket they had for garbage.  
Cas took the next one hesitantly. “Isn't it dangerous.”  
“We fight monsters. You can handle a sparkler.”  
The two of them screwed around for a bit longer, and Cas started getting the hang of it. He started writing words in Enochian, and soon Sam and Kevin joined in the fun. If anyone saw anything strange about 4 grown men chasing each other around and playing with sparklers, no one dared say a word.  
After all their sparklers were exhausted, they sat down on the blankets, giddy and breathless from laughter. Dean looked up at the sky. “Should be starting soon.”  
Cas looked back at him, confused. “What shou-”  
Suddenly, there was a huge bang and the sky filled with light. Cas flinched back and cried out, back firm against Dean's chest. “Dean, quick, we're under attack!” The bangs and lights continued, and Cas tried to stand up, to run or to flee, he was unsure as of yet.  
Dean tugged Cas back down. “It's okay Cas, they're fireworks. That's supposed to happen. They're pyrotechnics used to celebrate the holiday.”  
Cas frowned. “Then why do they sound like bilgesnipes?”  
Dean looked at him oddly. “Like what?”  
“They're... oh, never mind. They're giant explosions. Humans are so strange.”  
And so they watched the firework show with Cas leaning against Dean, flinching at the first 20 or so. About halfway through, Cas laid down and put his head in Dean's lap. Dean carded his fingers through the soft, black locks. Cas snuggled against the hand, and Dean felt a warmth grow in his heart.  
An hour later, the show was over. Dean looked as Sam and Kevin began to take care of the food and blankets. Cas still hadn't moved. Dean looked down and saw the other man peacefully asleep.   
If Sam or Kevin had thought to say anything when Dean handed Sam the keys and climbed into the backseat cradling a still-sleeping Cas and laid him down, head back on Dean's lap, neither of them said a damn word.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys like it I may write a cute little followup epilogue thing.


End file.
